callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szok i zdumienie
Szok i zdumienie – siódma misja aktu I w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Jest to przedostatnia misja, w której gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad Paulem Jacksonem. Opis Paul Jackson wraz ze swoim oddziałem 1. kompanii zwiadu USMC oraz 30 tysiącami innych amerykańskich żołnierzy rozpoczął ostateczny szturm na stolicę państwa rządzonego przez OpFor. Pomimo tego, że istniało zagrożenie, że ich przywódca, Khaled Al-Asad może mieć w mieście ukrytą głowicę jądrową. Zadaniem gracza podczas szturmu była obsługa granatnika Mk 19 zamontowanego w śmigłowcu desantowym CH-46 Sea Knight. Za jego pomocą miał on niszczyć nieprzyjacielskie stanowiska przeciwlotnicze oraz BWP. Dzięki jego celnemu strzelaniu udało się stanowczo zmiękczyć opór przeciwnika. Po chwili jednak dowództwo rozkazało lądować oddziałowi Jacksona, aby pomóc przyszpilonej drużynie Marines ok. dwa kilometry stąd. Moment po lądowaniu udało im się do nich dotrzeć, jednak OpFor zmobilizował duże siły do zabicia tego oddziału. Chwilę później terroryści stracili tak wielu ludzi, że musieli uznać wyższość oddziału dowodzonego przez Vasqueza. Wtedy też wszyscy Amerykanie dostali wiadomość, że drużyna Nuclear Emergency Search Team znalazła rzeczony ładunek jądrowy oraz że dopóki nie zostanie on zabezpieczony wszyscy mają polecieć na wschód za miasto. W jeden moment wszystkie helikoptery zabrały żołnierzy i podniosły się z ziemi. W czasie lotu jednak OpFor zestrzelił śmigłowiec AH-1 Cobra pilotowany przez Pelayo. W myśl zasady, że nikogo nie zostawia się na polu walki oddział Jacksona wylądował na pomoc pilotce. W czasie pójścia jej na pomoc toczyła się szalona walka z czasem, bowiem bomba atomowa mogła lada chwila wybuchnąć. Po zaciętej strzelaninie udało się eskortować Pelayo na pokład helikoptera por. Volkera. Gdy helikopter zaczął odlatywać doszło do wybuchu bomby atomowej. Jej fala uderzeniowa strąciła wszystkie amerykańskie śmigłowce. Doprowadziło to do śmierci wszystkich uczestników inwazji. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Misja ta na moment pojawia się w retrospekcji Jurija w misji "Bracia krwi", gdy ten przypomina sobie 2011 rok. Wtedy to, w dniu amerykańskiej inwazji był on w mieście z Władimirem Makarowem. Makarow wraz ze swoim kompanem obserwował miasto, po czym przez komunikator dał znak Al-Asadowi mówiąc "Zrób to". Po tym nastąpił wybuch jądrowy. Wtedy Makarow odwrócił się w stronę kolegi i powiedział "Zrozum Jurij. To dopiero początek". Postacie * Paul Jackson (grywalny, WIA) * Vasquez (KIA) * Pelayo (WIA, potem KIA) * Volker (KIA) * Khaled Al-Asad (wspomniany) * Overlord (słyszalny) * Jurij (grywalny) * Władimir Makarow Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki * W misji nie pojawia się sierżant Griggs. Prawdopodobne ewakuował się on wcześniej niż 30 000 innych Marines. To tłumaczy, czemu Griggs pojawił się w misji "Gorączka". * Generał Shepherd nawiązuje do tej misji słowami: "Pięć lat temu straciłem 30 tysięcy ludzi w mgnieniu oka." Może to świadczyć o tym, że dowodził tą operacją. * Pomnik koło bloku mieszkaniowego można zniszczyć strzelając w niego. * Podczas ratowania drużyny Marines por. Vasquez mówi "Jesteśmy, kapitanie" przy czym żaden z obecnych tam żołnierzy nie ma takiej rangi. Zostało to naprawione w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. * Animacje rannej Pelayo różnią się pomiędzy normalną, a zremasterowaną wersją gry. * Sytuacja z ratowaniem załogi rozbitego helikoptera jest podobna do tej z filmu "Helikopter w ogniu". Ratowani ludzie używają nawet tej samej broni - MP5. en:Shock and Awe Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered